THE WHITE FOX
by PuPP3tMAster
Summary: Naruto returns after four years. Note the story is just starting so please hang on new chapter coming soon with flashbacks


_**THE WHITE FOX **_

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto

_**Chapter one:The blond returns**_

It was the twenty-four of Snow was covering the hidden village of the leaves also know as Konoha. Two figures and a small white fox were approaching towards the tall gates of konoha. Both figures had their hoods so they could not be recognized from far away. The tall one of the figures had a simple white cloak with matching white boots. The other figure was five inches shorter had a white cloak with silver flames on the bottom with white boots. They were few feet away the tall one decided to break the silence.

"Are you ready kid for your new life here"he said

"I don't know it's been four years since I've been here and I want to protect this village like my father even though almost all the people wanted me dead"the smaller one tall one understood he was chased by mobs of civilians and shinobi since he was five. Since that age he didn't understand why they hated him so much. He had many death attempts. There was a small handful of people who didn't see him as the nine tail but Naruto Uzumaki The hero.

When they entered the gates they both stop by a guarding station consisting of two chunin."identify yourself and what are your intentions here"the one with his hair covering his right eye spoke.."say Jiraiya and naruto are back Izumo"

"Is it really you"the other one with a Bandage on top of his nose said. Jiraiya responded with a nod."Hai, Kotetsu"Naruto said."we'll you could enter and welcome back"he said with a smile. With that Jiraiya ,Naruto and the white fox are walking down the snowy streets of konoha.

_Hokage tower_

Sarutobi was busy fighting his most cruelest enemy that he had ever face..paper work. For some reasons the amount of paper won't reduce._"Curse you minato when I die I will kick your ass"_he mentally cursed. There was a knock on his door "Enter he said. The two cloak figures entered when they closed the door they removed their hoods. Jiraiya had tall white hair with a smile. Naruto had pikey blond hair with blue sky eyes with a foxy grin. It was mini version of Minato."Long time no see gramps" Sarutobi just chuckled."So I assume Naruto training trip went well"Sarutobi said"yes sensei I thought everything I know to Naruto and we also eliminated all the Akatsuki but mostly Naruto acted on his own"When_ he heard this his eyes were wide with shock with disbelief"how they have defeated all the s-rank and heard naruto defeated most by himself"_"H-how" was his only reply

"I taught him some of his families powerful Jutsus and also can use the Kyuubi's chakra as we'll "Jiraiya said. Sarutobi looked towards naruto"So you know of your clan Justus and able to use the kyuubi's chakra as we'll is that true Naruto"it was hard to believe he was able to use the powerful demons chakra."Not only put I know who were my parents"he responded by a nod"how did he take it" now looking toward his old student.

"He took it good and that gave him some motivation for keep going on to be stronger as his dad"

"And because I want to be strong and be respected like my father the fourth hokage"Naruto said and Sarbatori had smile on his face."I truly believe in you naruto I hope you can surpass your father and the hokages"Sarutobi said

"Thanks old man"

"Naruto would you leave my sensei my self alone we need to discuss about something""Hai"with that he left the room"sensei Naruto wants for you to announce his heritage to the village by this afternoon if possible"Sarutobi thought for a moment"Aright i will do that and a perfect excuse to leave this paperwork even for a while""also do you remember when the uchiha brat left the village for power with the help with orochimaru(Sarutobi noded)Naruto killed both of them four months ago."Sarutobi pipe fell down at hearing this his student and the last uchiha killed by naruto. "How was he able to defeat the snake bastard"He destroyed him while using the nine tail cloak" I see tell naruto that he can go to the his fathers compound while I gather everyone, tell him to meet me here in four hours now you're dismissed."When he left he rubbed his temple he knew we will get a headache with the council. He looked down and saw a gift with wrapping paper In his desk he unwrapped it and giggled. It was newest edition of the Icha Icha series."I will better enjoy this now"he said

**SORRY FOR THE SMALL CHAPTER I PROMISE TO MAKE SUNDAYS CHAPTER LONGER ALONG WITH MY OTHER STORY**


End file.
